Ratchet
Ratchet ist der Protagonist der Ratchet & Clank-Spieleserie. Er war ein Lombax, der ursprünglich von dem Planeten Fastoon kam und alleine auf Veldin aufwuchs. Ratchets Vater war Kaden, der von Tachyon – kurz nach Ratchets Geburt – getötet wurde. Erscheinungsbild Ratchet hat gelbes Fell mit braunen dreieckigen Streifen, dicke braune Augenbrauen und ein Pelzbüschel am Ende seines Schwanzes. Am Bauch ist sein Fell etwas heller. Seine Augenfarbe ist grün und er hat eine flache braune Nase. Er ist 1,5m groß und wiegt – nach den Angaben von Ratchet: Gladiator – 44,3 kg. Er trägt meistens einen typischen Pilotenhelm aus Leder und sehr große Handschuhe, die teilweise bis zu seinem Ellenbogen reichen. Die grüne Hose hat er nur im ersten Teil und in Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters getragen. Normalerweise läuft er barfuß auf seinen Pfoten, jedoch trägt er auch Grind-Schuhe, Magnet-Stiefel oder Sturm-Stiefel, wenn er sie benutzt. Auf seinem Rücken trägt er meistens Clank als eine Art Rucksack. Wahrscheinlich musste man Ratchet nach dem ersten Spiel eine ausgeklügeltere Erscheinungsform geben und so bekam er in den folgenden Teilen zusätzliche Rüstungsteile, wo er vorher rein gar nichts trug. Ratchets Aussehen hat sich während den Neuerscheinungen der Serie stark verändert. In den Spielen für die Playstation 2 hatte Ratchet ursprünglich sehr markante Proportionen: Sein Kopf, die Hände und Füße waren verhältnismäßig sehr groß. In den neueren Future-Teilen für die Playstation 3 sind Ratchets Proportionen viel gleichmäßiger gestaltet worden. Er hat viel längere Beine bekommen und sein ganzer Körper ist viel dünner und vorallem größer geworden. Persönlichkeit "Seit Anfang an war Ratchet ein "zuerst schießen, später fragen, und dann wieder schießen"-Typ eines Lombaxes" –– Auszug aus dem Ratchet: Deadlocked Official Prima eGuide Ratchet ist ein Abenteurer und macht sich recht wenig Sorgen um seine eigene Sicherheit. So schreckte es ihn auch nicht ab, mit seinem selbstgebautem Raumschiff durch das Weltall zu fliegen und lässt auch Mal voller Euphorie das Lenkrad los. Ratchet ist ein Witzbold und macht öfters sarkastische Kommentare und Witze auf Kosten anderer, wodurch er nicht viel Sympathie entgegen bekommt. Z.B reagierte Ratchet, als er mit Clank den Trainingsparkour in Metropolis absolvierte auf Helgas Behauptung, dass sie solche Strecken zum Frühstück äße mit:"Und nicht nur das." Durch seine Gleichgültigkeit und seinen Egoismus will er offensichtliche Gefahren nicht wirklich ernst nehmen. So wollte er Clank im ersten Teil nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen helfen, bedrohte Planeten und ihre Einwohner zu retten. Ratchet liebt akrobatische Akte, wie z.B. auf Seilrutschen runterzudüsen, auf seinen Grind-Schuhen zu skaten oder mit dem Schwunghaken riesige Schluchten zu überqueren. Charakterliche Veränderung Im ersten Spiel war Ratchet egoistisch, arrogant und selbstsüchtig. Clank musste ihn immer erst überreden, damit er ihm hilft, andere Planeten zu retten. Im Verlaufe des Spiels änderte sich jedoch sein Gemüt und er nahm Dreks Bedrohung immer ernster. Danach wurde Ratchet selbstloser und ein sympathischerer Charakter, bis er schließlich in Ratchet: Gladiator bereit war, sein Leben für die gefangengehaltenen Helden zu opfern. Beziehungen Ratchet pflegte während der gesamten Serie eine sehr enge Freundschaft mit Clank. Außerdem hatte er eine Freundin: Talwyn. Geschichte Vorlage:Ratchet/Teil1|Ratchet & Clank Vorlage:ratchet/Teil2|Ratchet & Clank 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Q - Team Kategorie:Darkstar - Team Kategorie:Gadetron Kategorie:MegaCorp Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 2 Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 3 Kategorie:Ratchet Gladiator Kategorie:Going Mobile Kategorie:Size Matters Kategorie:Secret Agent Clank Kategorie:Tools of Destruction Kategorie:Quest for Booty Kategorie:A Crack in Time Kategorie:All4One Kategorie:Q - Force Kategorie:Move Heroes Kategorie:Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Comic - Serie Kategorie:DreadZone